


The Losing Side

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Frank have a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Losing Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the music 2 February Bingo card  
> Prompt : stairway to heaven

"I've got another one for you."

Jenny half turned, glancing over her shoulder at Frank, raising an eyebrow for good measure. "Go on," she drawled as she turned fully towards him, began wiping down the bar.  

"Is that a ladder in your tights? Or a stairway to heaven?" He raised his beer to his lips, looking supremely satisfied with himself, but Jenny just shook her head. 

"Please; I heard that one seven times my first night here. You'll have to do better than that."

"OK." He looked off into the distance, like he was considering it and after a few moments of silence, Jenny shook her head and made to move away. 

"You're letting me down, Frank."

Whether it was the sing song of her voice or the deliberate sway of her hips, she didn't know, but he called out after her, "Well, in honour of the new 'Star Wars' movie, I was going to ask if you wanted to play with my light saber but I thought that would be too crude." 

Jenny spun on her heel to face him, her jaw agape, cheeks flaming hot. She was glad the bar was empty - it was past closing and he was only staying to make sure she got to her car safely, or at least, that's the story they were selling, even if she wasn't entirely sure she was buying it herself. "Frank!"

He didn't look worried, just grinned at her and spread his hands wide. "Well? Do I win?"

She laughed, shook her head, at a momentary and uncharacteristic loss for words. "Yes, you win," she finally declared. "That is officially the worst chat up line I have ever heard, congratulations."

His grin only widened. "So what's my prize?"

He may have been smiling but his tone and his eyes were suddenly serious. Jenny looked at him for a long moment before shifting on her feet, cocking her hip and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure you have something in mind."

The words were meant to be a challenge but she was pretty sure he could hear the smile in her voice. "I was thinking dinner."

Jenny grinned. "I was thinking the same thing." 

The smile on Frank's face was one she hadn't seen in a very long time and for once, she didn't mind being on the losing side of a bet. Not when she had a feeling they were both going to come out winners. 


End file.
